


Fun making messes

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [93]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Mommy Kink, Tickling, Watersports, little's play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess already knew the story, it was one of her favorites. But she loved how Jody read it. It was nice having a whole day to spend with her girlfriend, between Jody’s work as a sheriff and Jess’ school load they didn’t usually have more than a few hours to spend together. Today was just the two of them; they’d gone to the park for a picnic and Jody took her to the museum to see a new exhibit on textiles. They were both a little tired now, and some quiet play time was the perfect way to wind down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun making messes

Jess’ curly pig tails bounced when she scooted across the play mat to sit at Jody’s feet. Jody passed over a refilled sippy cup and sat in the big comfy chair with the daisy patterned pillows, opening up a story book in her lap. One of those thick cardboard ones, with the bright pictures and happy stories. Jess liked listening to happy stories. 

Nudging under Jody’s arm, Jess rested her head on a warm thigh and sipped her juice as Jody started in on the story. 

“This is the story of a very hungry caterpillar.”

Jess already knew the story, it was one of her favorites. But she loved how Jody read it. It was nice having a whole day to spend with her girlfriend, between Jody’s work as a sheriff and Jess’ school load they didn’t usually have more than a few hours to spend together. Today was just the two of them; they’d gone to the park for a picnic and Jody took her to the museum to see a new exhibit on textiles. They were both a little tired now, and some quiet play time was the perfect way to wind down. 

Listening to the calm lull of Jody’s voice, Jess finished her juice and tried not to squirm too much. The play mat had cartoonishly cute pictures of kittens all over it, the small spare room in Jody’s house set up for the perfect safe haven for a little. The walls were a soft butter yellow and the curtains were polka dotted. Jess loved it here, the low shelves full of picture books and jig saw puzzles, simple games and crafts for coloring, the stuffed animals and nest of pillows in the corner. It was bright and cheerful, easy to slip into a calming headspace and decompress. 

Jess didn’t realize the story was over until Jody was petting over the curve of her head and tangling fingers in her pony tails. 

“Long day, huh?”

Jess looked up with earnest, open happiness. “It was a great day Mommy, thank you.”

“You were a very good girl at the museum today. Do you want to play a little before bed, baby?”

Jess wriggled, belly sloshing full with juice, Jody had kept refilling her sippie cup and she loved the kind of orange juice Jody got. There was that pressure low in her heavy belly, over full, and she should tell mommy she had to go to the bathroom, like a big girl, but she didn’t want to leave the play room. Jody patted her lap. “Come up here, baby girl.”

Jess crawled in to her lap, jeans soft and worn and her simple green sweater comfy to burrow against. Jess’ Hello Kitty pajamas were warm and Jody shifted a hand under her shirt to rub circles against her back. The chair was a bit small for the two of them but Jess tucked herself down and Jody never complained about her weight. A warm hand moved around her back and pressed against her belly. 

“You’ve had a lot of juice, tonight, hmm?”

“I like the kind you get mommy.”

“Should I put the special blanket down on the floor?”

“You want to? Would you play with me?”

“Of course, baby.”

Jody pressed against her belly and it hurt a little with the pressure but Jess could feel her cotton panties growing wet and she ground down against Jody’s thigh, shivering in her hold. Jody nudged her shoulder. “Come on, up, mommy’ll get it set up.”

Nodding, Jess slipped off her lap and scooted over to the corner where the pillow nest was, pulling a plushy duck to her chest as she watched mommy pull out the thick vinyl sheet and lay it down on the floor carefully before covering it with a few fluffy towels. 

Jody patted, the floor next to her and Jess crawled over. 

“Lay down, baby, relax.”

Jess stretched out on her back, squeezing her thighs together and smiling up at Jody as she shifted to hold herself over Jess and pet down her chest and stomach. Long, slow easy strokes that managed to relax her and wind her up at the same time. Jody pushed her shirt up, dragging nails lightly against her belly in a way that made her shiver. Twisting her wrist, Jody curled her fingers and tickled ever so gently. Jess giggled and pulled her legs up reflexively. 

“That tickles.”

“You don’t say.”

Jody only tickled her harder, both hands now on her bare belly, fingers scratching over his skin just hard enough to tickle and it set Jess into a fit of giggles.

“There’s that pretty smile, I love it when you smile baby.”

Jess smiled wider, grasping at Jody’s hands and squirming under her, face flushing warm.

When Jess started to whimper, Jody eased her pajama pants and panties down, pulling them down to her knees and leaving them there, restricting her movement as Jody crawled over her to kneel between her legs pinning her pants down and sliding warm hands up her thighs. Jody knew all the worst tickling spots and all the best. Deftly, she nudged Jess’ legs wider and tickled the backs of her thighs. 

Jess squealed with the uncontrollable gut clench pull away reaction but there was no where to go. Twisting around under Jody, she whimpered when those nice hands pressed harder against her belly, right over her belly button where the pressure was starting to ache and Jess sighed when it finally let loose, flooding warm against the inside of her thighs as she pissed herself laughing on the play mat with Jody smiling above her. 

“Feel better, baby?”

“Yeah, mommy, but it still….”

“What’s that?”

“It still feels funny.”

Jody hummed and stroked down her trembling belly, dipping fingers between her legs where it was hot and wet, sliding down where it felt funny with that tight pulsing sort of ache, and it felt so much better when Mommy slipped her fingers inside and curled them up where she knew how to make Jess feel better. Moaning and rolling her hips down, the towels under her soaked, air sharp with that bitter smell and the pleasant relief of her empty bladder, Jess gripped a towel in one hand and squeezed a breast in the other as Jody fucked her fingers up deep. 

“Shit, yeah, right there, mommy, please mommy, just, just a little more.”

Jody pushed a thigh wider and leaned her weight there, working her hand fast and pinning Jess with an intense stare, eyes dilated wide and her short brown hair falling against her face as she pushed her whole body into the motion of her arm. Jess’ toes curled, wet skin tingling in the air, belly tense and the tight coil of warmth low in her gut rippling out with her climax, in gentle easy waves that thrummed down to her toes and up to the tip of her head. 

Panting, shaking through it, Jess slapped a hand to her mouth when she started giggling again. “Mommy, we made a mess.”

Jody bent over and kissed her forehead, then her nose, then pressed those soft lips to hers, breathing shallowly. “Messes can be cleaned up baby, you look so pretty and sweet for me when you blush.”

“I love you, mommy.”

And she meant it too, in every way she could, with the warm ache in her chest and the curl of her fingers clutching at Jody’s sweater and the smile she could never get rid of around her. 

Jody kissed her deeper, hands soothing up her hips. “I love you too, baby girl.” 

And it was every reassurance in the world that Jess needed.


End file.
